Related art systems are able to target advertisements to a given user based on his or her preferences. These systems customize what products or services are included in those based on each user's historical preference, and display that advertisement to the user at a predefined advertisement break during playback of a program. However, the content of these related art advertisements is static; it is pre-selected by an editor. Problematically, a product or service offered in the advertisement might be interesting, but the advertised aspect of the product or service in such a static advertisement may not include an attribute of the product or service that the user is attracted to, and thus a missed opportunity may occur due to the inflexibility of such systems.